


Tales of the Koopa Queen & King

by Gears112



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowser was a dork, Courtship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Gen, In a sense, Junior wants to know about his momma, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mushroom Kingdom, Other kingdoms, Peach and Bowser friendship, Peach gets Kidnapped like normal, Pre-Canon, Princes & Princesses, badass princesses, helping him get the girl, parts are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: This is a series of shorts/drabbles/oneshots involving my interpretation of Bowser's wife/Bower Jr.'s real Mom. Also plays with the relationships between Bowser and the other residents of the Mushroom Kingdoms.





	1. Chapter 1

...

“Hey Ma-Ms. Peach?” Princess Peach turned to see Bowser Jr. standing in front of the cell, no doubt waiting for the news Mario made it to another castle so he could try and stop him, like always.

“Yes Junior?” She asked simply, making a note that next time she got kidnapped, she’d carry a crossword puzzle book on her; Bowser still hadn’t caught up to buying the cell a game system, or a TV for that matter.

“Did you know my real momma?” Peach blinked in surprise; sure the child koopa was insistent that she was his mother-man she still couldn’t get away from  _ those _ rumors when her reaction wasn’t exactly what people were expecting, but she just assumed that Bowser kept up that rumor to avoid talking about the truth. 

“Junior, you know that...topic, isn’t exactly what your father wants to have talked about-”

“But why?!” Junior exclaimed. “It’s not fair that I don’t get to know about what my momma was like!” He huffed, obviously fighting back tears and Peach sighed softly, pitying the boy. “Why doesn’t he want me to know about her!”

“Junior, it’s not that your father doesn’t want you to know about her, but it’s still a very sensitive topic for him.” She said after a few moments. “And to answer your question, yes, I did know her; she was a princess from another kingdom-”

“She wasn’t a Koopa?” Peach shook her head simply.

“Aside from the obvious alliances it creates, koopalings can’t reproduce like others.” She shrugged. “I’d rather not take that conversation from your father, but because of the abilities Koopas have to avoid brushes with death, there really isn’t a biological need for Koopas to reproduce,” Junior blinked slowly, clearly never knowing about that.

“Whoa…” Peach couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s genuine awe. “Does that mean Ludwig and them-”

“Don’t even ask them, that’s not a conversation a prince should be having with anyone.” She said quickly. “Just, no, don’t even.” Peach covered her face in mild embarrassment. Junior pouted but nodded.

“So you knew her...what was she like?” He asked, hoping to change topics quickly. Peach sighed and leaned against the bars, thinking.

“Well, she was strong willed, and very blunt; you see the kingdom she was from...well, they expect the royal members to fight along the front lines along with the soldiers as well as being the standard poised and regal.” Junior nodded. “She also enjoyed reading as well, usually the folklore stuff was what she enjoyed…”

“Wow...so Papa sweep her off her feet like-” Princess Peach’s laughter cut the young prince off.

“Oh hardly! Bless his heart, but your father was a phenomenal klutz.” She said, wiping a tear. “Kammy was and is a darling saint for putting up with him and his antics…Ha...it was a gala for the kingdoms…he tripped and fell right into the punch at a gala!” Junior snickered at the image as Peach chuckled softly before seeing Kammy. “Speak of the devil.” 

“Young Prince, the plumber has made it to the Soda Pop Jungle base, perhaps it would be for the best that you hurry and stop him.” Junior hesitated before Peach spoke.

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere, Junior,” She said and the boy quickly ran to his clown car, causing the advisor to chuckle before looking at the princess.

“You are treading a very dangerous line,” Kammy warned before shaking her head. “But, as much as I dislike seeing my Lord angry at his rules being ignored, the prince is at that age where there is nothing to not be questioned…” Peach shrugged absently. 

“I’ll handle Bowser when that happens.” She said. “I still have the blackmail from the last Smash Tournament,” Kammy couldn’t help but chuckle before sighing.

“That is certainly a way to stop him...I best go make sure the Prince actually tries stopping the plumber before rushing back for tales.” The koopa advisor poofed away and Peach chuckled, shaking her head; at least this’ll pass the time for now.

“Oh! Oh! Mama Peach!” Bowser Jr. rushed back over, tying his bandana haphazardly. “What was my momma’s name? Please? I wanna know that too!” Peach couldn’t help but chuckled at the young prince’s antics, reminding her of his father in his younger years.

“Minthe, her name was Minthe.” 


	2. Chapter 2

...

“Alright! I’m back Ms. Peach!” Peach couldn’t help but laugh as the Koopa Prince bounded over to her, holding an ice pack to his horn and his bandana burnt. “I’m ready for more about my momma!”

“Are you alright?”

“Pffft, I can barely feel it!” The boy wiped his nose, though he winced. Peach sighed and motioned him over before her hand glowed and Junior’s injuries disappeared. “You know...why do you have magic anyways? I thought that was only a Kammy thing….or you needed a staff for that.” Peach made a small hum.

“Comes with the turf of being a princess. Though it’s different for every princess.” Peach chuckled. “I mean, we all are capable of healing, and putting people to sleep, but there’s certain aspects that are different.”

“Huh, I thought ms. Daisy did that to piss everybody off.” Peach raised an eyebrow at Junior, who shrugged absently.

“Anyways, every princess I know were taught healing and other support-like magic.” She leaned against the bars.

“Wendy doesn’t though.”

“Wendy’s not a princess.” Was the retort. “At least she wasn’t born a princess.”

“HEY!” There was the storming click clack of heels as Wendy, bruised from her own fight with the plumbers, stormed over. “Whatcha talking about?! Of course I’m a princess!”

“I mean technically you are a duchess.” Peach said casually, "but since you weren’t born to a prince or princess, you’re not a princess.”

“But Daddy adopted me.”

“It’s the old laws and what not.” Princess Peach shrugged. “Trust me, I’m still getting flack for not marrying.”

“Then why not marry Papa?” Junior asked, though annoyed Wendy showed up.

“Cause the flack I get would be worse than not marrying.” She explained. “He was already married beforehand, and...well, while he certain hasn’t talked about it, he still hasn’t admitted publicly that he believes her dead and gone and done the tradition mourning period most kingdoms follow.” Junior furrowed his brows as Wendy made a face.

“Why?” Peach sighed softly.

“Because she...well she got the brunt of a magic spell and vanished…and you know how often spells dissipate around here…” She looked down the halls absently, almost as if she expected the magic in the castle to stop working. “There’s probably some hope he still has that she’s still out there…but as a king, he can’t just up and go on an adventure to try and find her, like Mario can.” She chuckled softly, shaking her head. “And even then, Mario’s usually the lucky one.”

“So, can’t we get Mario to do it?” Wendy asked slowly, getting a look from her brother. “I mean, he usually gets princesses anyways,”

“Yeah, but we don’t even know that much about her!” Junior huffed before looking at Peach. “I-I mean, not yet or anything…”

“Well, what would you like to know-”

“How did she and Daddy meet anyways?” Wendy interrupted. “I mean I’d ask Ludwig, but then he’d get mad I’m interrupting his ‘art’.” Peach couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well…I suppose that would be a good place to start….”

…

* * *

 

…

_“The prove it.” Peach couldn’t help but snicker as the Poppy Kingdom’s Princess held the sword right under the Bean Kingdom Prince’s nose. He had been galavanting about his skills with the sword in a vain attempt to impress the princesses having tea in the garden and now was nose to blade with Minthe, who was smiling bemusedly._

_“I-I cannot fight a princess!!” The prince exclaimed panicking. “I-It’s-”_

_“You’re chicken.” She finished before stabbing the sword at her feet and leaning on it like a parasol or cane. “I would best you in battle easily and you don’t want to shown up, as it were.” The prince flushed in irritation before the course cackling of the Koopa Prince grabbed everyone’s attention._

_“Even a light breeze would defeat you Peasley.” He noted before looking down at the princess in the dark green casual gown most of the princesses wore. “As for you...well we can’t risk ruining that pretty face of yours.” He smirked and Minthe raised an eyebrow._

_“You want to bet?” Toadsworth and Kammy, sitting along the wall shook their heads as the princesses and princes split off to a mock battle formation._

_“Some things never change.” Kammy noted in bored bemusement. “At least they’re practicing.”_

_“I say…”_

…

* * *

 

…

“So who won?” Junior asked excitedly and Wendy scoffed.

“Obviously Daddy, even if he was dragged down by some lowlife noobs,” The koopa scoffed and Peach rolled her eyes.

“He was knocked out by a teapot ten minutes in.” Junior and Wendy exchanged glances before looking at Peach, who smirked. “You get creative when you were having tea before destroying men’s egos.”

“O...kay then..…”


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While making their way back to the castle, Bowser and Minthe have a conversation that leaves the Koopa Prince a bit more red then normal.

...

“I can walk you know.” Minthe said slowly as the princess was being carried by Bowser. “It wasn’t that rough of a fall.”

“Not risking it.” The Koopa Prince grunted, trying to hide his blush. “Kamek would have my hide if I let you hurt yourself further.” Minthe made a curious hum. “Sides, you’re not that heavy. You’re a flower compared to that loudmouth Daisy.” Minthe snorted.

“She’ll kick your ass for that remark if she heard you.” Bowser scoffed.

“If she could reach me.”

“You do have a tail.” 

“And?” The princess rolled her eyes.

“Have you seen her toss those weighted ball things at those sporting events?” 

“OK, valid point.” Bowser noted as he carefully scooted across the bridge. “But other than tossing me a mile, how’d that hurt me much?” Minthe rolled her eyes.

“You’re not one for planning, are you?” Bowser looked at the princess.

“Pot calling kettle black much?” Minthe went bright red as Bowser laughed. “I mean you’re pretty lucky I was there or else you knows how’d you get back.”

“You mean other than walking?”

“Kamek would have  _ your _ hide for messing up your dress.” Bowser laughed, pausing as he rubbed his nose, the princess sitting on his shoulder. “Old bat’s more concerned about the clothes and cleaning than actually being helpful.” 

“That’s certainly one way of putting it. Obnoxious old heifer is shorter to say.” Bowser snorted.

“Can’t argue with that logic, Minty.” There was an annoyed grunt and Bowser couldn’t help but snicker; he certainly did enjoy pushing the princesses’s buttons.

“Whatever Bow-Bow.” The Koopa Prince’s smirk vanished in an instant.

“Hey!”

“Call me Minty and that’s what I’m going to call you from now on.”

“That’s not fair!” Bowser protested but only got a playful chuckle from the princess.

“Then call me something better.”

“Fine!” The prince proclaimed before spending the rest of the way back to the castle grounds trying to think of every nickname possible that wouldn’t get him a nickname as bad as “Bow Bow” back.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on how a reunion between the Koopas would possibly go down.

....

“Lord Bowser, I have-”

“Can it Kams,” Bowser growled, holding an ice pack to his eye as he slumped on his throne, tired from the recent fight with Mario. “I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Sir, it’s from the princess.”

“And it’s just an invite for the next party.” Bowser grumbled in annoyance and Kammy sighed in annoyance.

“No, it’s not. The princess is requesting your presence immediately at the castle.” Bowser looked at the witch, blinking slowly. “She says it is an emergency. And as much as it could be a trap, it-”

“Isn’t like her….” He said slowly before getting off his throne. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it just this once.” He waved his hand absently grumbling about the blonde princess. “Any other requests?” Kammy looked at the paper and was silent for a moment.

“She asks that Bowser Jr. comes too.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Princess,” Mario started, following the blonde as she paced back in forth in the infirmary doors, waiting for the Koopa King. “Are you sure this-” He nearly slammed into the pink dress as she stopped harshly and turned to him.

“Mario.” She said firmly. “I know what I have to do.” She sighed softly. “Look, I know it doesn’t seem right, especially right after another kidnapping...but the woman that came out of the portrait….he needs to see her.” She smiled. “Besides, you gave him a pretty good wallop to keep him from wanting to fight right away.” Mario returned with a more hesitant smile as they heard the tell-tale stomping of the large Koopa and his much tinier son. “Ah, Bowser, Junior, I-”

“Save it.” Bowser grumbled as he waved dismissively. “And don’t you say I don’t do anything for you...now what’s going on?” Peach mentally chided herself; perhaps waiting might’ve been a better option, but all things considered…

“Follow me.” She opened the door to the infirmary and gestured for the Koopas to go in. Bowser stole a glance at Mario, who shrugged, not having a clue either. Junior, on the other hand, was more energetic as he hurried in after Peach before seeing an auburned hair woman, roughly Peach’s age in appearance, sitting on a bed, while talking with Toadsworth, the older Toad seeming to catching up the woman on something before noticing Junior and Peach.

“Ah, speak of the devil, here they be.” Toadsworth chortled as he tapped his cane. “I wasn’t expecting them to be here this quickly,”

“Kammy’s got the teleportation spell down!” Junior said smugly and Toadsworth rolled his eyes, no doubt guessing that was going to be a new problem down the line as Junior looked at the woman. “Who are you lady?”

“Junior,” Toadsworth scolded. “I am most certain that Kamek and Kammy taught the correct way of introducing yourself.” Junior made a face, but new that the “old bats” tended to communicate about his dad and Princess Peach and boring old training, but with a huff he stood at attention.

“I am Prince Bowser Junior of the Koopa Kingdom,” He droned, the woman covering what Junior assumed to be her smile. “Pleased-ed to meet your aquainting-tents.” Toadsworth just let out a small sigh as he shook his head as Junior heard his father from behind him, no doubt going to get back at Toadsworth for ordering-

“M-Minthe?” Junior turned to his father in confusion before looking at Peach, who was smiling softly as Bowser came closer to the woman, almost afraid that she would vanish, the woman in question nearly doing the same. “My Gods, it’s really you…” Bowser’s bottom lip trembled for a moment before he swept the woman up in a hug, confusing the prince further.

“Um...Dad?” Junior asked tentatively as the koopa and woman held each other, Bowser obviously trying to stop himself from crying. Junior looked at Mario, who offered another confused shrug. After a few moments, Bowser stepped back slightly and turned to his son.

“J-Junior…” He managed out, wiping his eyes, trying to compose himself. “Junior, this is your mother.” Junior blinked slowly.

“W-What?” Bowser smiled gently. “That’s my momma?”

“Minthe, this is Junior…” The woman smiled and got down to Junior’s eye level, the prince immediately feeling like the whole world was staring at him; how was he supposed to react to this? Sure, he dreamed of finally seeing his actual mother, but he had resigned himself to the fact that she wasn’t going to show up at all. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Junior…” She said gently. “I can understand that this is...this is certainly a surprise…” Junior could see the tears welling up in the woman’s eyes. “I-I…” She turned slightly to wipe her eyes and Junior yanked off his bandana and handed it to the woman.

“Here.” The woman looked at him in surprise and the prince’s face flushed as he stammered out an excuse. “I-I just don’t want ya to ruin your makeup or nothin’....I know Wendy has a fit all the time hers get ruined.” There was a snort, no doubt from the plumber, and a soft sigh from Toadsworth and his father as the woman started to chuckled before she took the bandana.

“You certainly are your father’s son, Junior...you certainly are…”


End file.
